gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gasthaus am Kreuzweg
3 4 7 }} Das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg (im Original: Inn at the Crossroads) ist ein Gasthaus in den Flusslanden und liegt nahe am Trident und der Rubinfurt. Es ist ein beliebter Einkehrplatz für Reisende, da sich dort drei wichtige Landwege kreuzen, welches dem Kreuzweg und dem Gasthaus seinen Namen verlieh. Der Königsweg, der von Norden nach Süden verläuft, die Östliche Straße ins Tal von Arryn und die Flussstraße in Richtung Westen in die Westlande. Die Eigentümerin des Gasthauses am Kreuzweg ist Masha Heddel. Auftritt Staffel 1 Während der Reise von Winterfell nach Königsmund macht das Gefolge von König Robert Baratheon und dem Haushalt von Eddard Stark am Gasthaus zum Kreuzweg halt. Dabei kommt es allerdings eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Arya Stark und Joffrey Baratheon, die damit endet, dass Sansa Starks Schattenwolf Lady hingerichtet werden soll, was schließlich durch die Hand von Eddard Stark geschah. thumb|300px|Catelyn Stark begegnet Tyrion Lennister im Gasthaus Catelyn Stark und Rodrik Cassel machen auf der Rückreise von Königsmund nach Winterfell im Gasthaus halt. Als Tyrion Lennister dort kurz nach ihnen auf seinem Weg nach Königsmund eintrifft, versucht er gemeinsam mit seinen Männern Quartier zu bekommen. Doch die Besitzerin muss ihn abweisen, da ihr Haus (wegen des Turniers der Hand) bis auf das letzte Zimmer belegt ist. Als Tyrion die Gäste im Schankraum fragt, wer von ihnen sein Zimmer mit ihm teilen kann, bietet sich Bronn an. Catelyn Stark, die Tyrion des Mordes an ihrem Sohn beschuldigt, erkennt ihn und lässt ihn mit Hilfe einiger Vasallen ihres Vaters gefangen nehmen. Staffel 3 Die Bruderschaft ohne Banner macht, nach dem sie Arya, Gendry und Heiße Pastete in den Flusslanden aufgegriffen haben, für einige Zeit im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg halt. Ebenso wird Sandor Clegane in der Gegend aufgegriffen. Als Arya, nach einem Mahl mit ihren Gefährten, den Schankraum verlassen will, um der Bruderschaft zu entkommen und nicht erkannt zu werden, wird ihre Identität von Sandor vor Thoros von Myr preisgegeben. thumb|300px|Heiße Pastete vor dem Gasthaus am Kreuzweg Heiße Pastete wird als Lohn für Speis und Trank an die Wirtin verkauft, er verabschiedet sich von Arya und Gendry, die mit der Bruderschaft weiterziehen. Zum Abschied überreicht er Arya ein Stück Brot in Form eines Schattenwolfes und sieht Arya und die Bruderschaft wegreiten. Arya sagt zu ihm noch, dass sein Brot echt gut schmecke. Staffel 4 Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn machen im Gasthaus halt und werden dabei von Heiße Pastete bedient. Als Brienne seine Nierenpastete lobt, kommt er mit ihnen ins Gespräch. Er setzt sich zu ihnen und lässt sich über die Wichtigkeit der richtigen Zutaten der Pastete aus. Er fragt sie, ob sie ein Ritter ist und was sie in die Flusslande verschlägt und bietet seine Hilfe an. Brienne antwortet, dass sie auf der Suche nach Sansa Stark sind, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Heiße Pastete erinnert sich an Arya. Er wird nervös und verlässt mit den Worten, dass die Starks Verräter wären, den Tisch. Als Brienne und Podrick das Gasthaus verlassen, kommt Heiße Pastete zu den beiden, um ihnen zu sagen, dass er einst mit Arya zur Mauer unterwegs war, die sich - wie Brienne - als Junge verkleidete. Er erzählt, dass sie von Lennister-Soldaten gefangen genommen wurden, flüchteten und dann von der Bruderschaft ohne Banner aufgegriffen wurden. Brienne überreicht er ein Stück Brot, welches sie Arya überreichen soll, wenn sie sie findet. Kurz darauf ziehen Brienne und Podrick weiter in Richtung Hohenehr, wo sie Sansas möglichen Aufenthaltsort vermuten. Staffel 7 thumb|300px|Arya am Gasthaus am Kreuzweg Auf ihrer Reise nach Königsmund kehrt Arya am Gasthaus zum Kreuzweg ein. Heiße Pastete, der noch immer dort arbeitet, erzählt ihr von der Schlacht der Bastarde. Dadurch veranlasst er sie, ihre Route in Richtung Winterfell zu ändern. Bei ihrem Abschied entschuldigt er sich, dass er Arya anfangs für einen Jungen hielt. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer wurde das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg von König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen im Zuge der Konstruktion des Königsweges auf dem Grund eines bereits bestehenden Gasthauses errichtet. Es ging an einen verkrüppelten Ritter namens Jon Heddel über und ist seitdem im Besitz der Familie Heddel. Es wurde von Mashas Großvater vor ihr geführt. A Game of Thrones Lord Tywin Lennister zieht vor der Schlacht am Grünen Arm nordwärts und schlägt sein Hauptquartier im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg auf. Er lässt Masha Heddel an einem Galgen vor dem Gasthaus aufhängen, da Tyrion Lennister auf ihrem Grund gefangen genommen wurde. Nachdem er das Tal von Arryn in Begleitung der Bergstämme verlassen hat, trifft Tyrion seinen Vater im Gasthaus und verhandelt dort mit ihm. A Storm of Swords Heiße Pastete bleibt im weil er das Reisen leid ist und sich im Gasthaus wohl fühlt. Arya Stark und Sandor Clegane machen im Gasthaus halt, wo sie auf Polliver, den Kitzler und einen Knappen treffen, welche sie umbringen. Während des Kampfes wird Sandor verletzt. A Feast for Crows Brienne, Podrick, Septon Meribald und Ser Hylo Hatz kommen im Gasthaus zum Kreuzweg unter, welches von Mashas Nichten weitergeführt wird und zusätzlich als Waisenhaus dient. Außerdem besteht eine Verbindung zur Bruderschaft ohne Banner, weswegen Gendry dort als Schmied arbeitet. Sie werden dort von Rorge und Beißer angegriffen, wo Brienne schwer verletzt wird. Galerie 102_Ankunft_Gasthaus_am_Kreuzweg.jpg|Das Gefolge des Königs am Gasthaus 407 Die Spotdrossel Gasthaus am Kreuzweg.jpg|Podrick und Brienne am Gasthaus am Kreuzweg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Inn at the Crossroads es:Posada de la Encrucijada nl:Herberg bij de Kruiswegen ru:Гостиница на перекрестке zh:十字路口客栈 Kategorie:Orte (Flusslande)